


Love Letters

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: M/M, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Mogens never got mail...until a mysterious letter had his address on it
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I hope you like this. I just...wanted to explore this ship a bit. Still like the Klaus/Jesper ship better, but I think Mogens and Jesper could possibly work as well (opposites attract and all). Didn't really put a ton of detail into this one, sorry

Mogens looked at the envelope, turning it in his hand “I never get mail though” the postal worker in front of him just gave him a bored look “Well, it’s addressed to you.” Yes, he could see that. Shrugging the boatman moved and headed back to his house on the mainland. He had just come from Smeerensburg with the daily outgoing mail. It had been two years since the town had started to really get into sending any letters. That was all thanks to one man...Jesper. Of course, at first, the postman had started the whole thing for his own goals, but eventually, it turned into something more than that. Mogens had honestly been surprised, thinking Jesper would high tail it out of the town after a few days just like all the other postmen that had come.

Jesper was different though, he had a sort of stubborn drive for one from such a privileged family. He had been willing to give up that life to stay in the island town, and continue to mail the letters. Letters like the one Mogens held in his hand. Getting inside his home, he sat and opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and started to read. The writing was very nice, and as he read he frowned in disbelief.

-Mogens,  
I have feelings for you, I have for a time now. It seems silly to tell you in a letter, but I don’t think you would ever believe me if I told you to your face. I admire your strength and the fact that you are softer than you put on. I have seen it, and at first, I didn’t believe it...but I grew to look out for those moments when you weren’t teasing and insulting and showed your better side.

I might write again, I might not. This was weird enough, really… Just know someone loves you.  
XO-

Mogens read it twice then turned it over. No signature, no return sender, just his name and address. Jesper would flip his lid. Smiling he figured the only reason the postman would slide on his strict rules was if… Mogens frowned again. If Jesper wrote it himself? Looking over the writing again he couldn’t really tell if it was the postman’s writing. “Nah...the string bean don’t have it in him” he shook his head and put the letter in an envelope before just putting it in an empty spot somewhere.  
===  
When he returned to town, everything was the same as it always had been. Children running around playing, townsfolk going about their days. He went to the post office and leaned into the window like always, and saw that Jesper was sorting the letters for the day. “Hey postman” Jesper flinched and a few letters were dropped. The blonde male looked back to him with a look that could kill. Yea, he definitely wasn’t the love letter writer. “You know...I got mail yesterday” Jesper collected his fallen mail and went back to sorting “You Mogens? Didn’t think you had friends.”

Oh, ouch...but true enough. “Yea well, that aside… It was kind of weird it didn’t have a return sender on it” Jesper paused, and looked to him again. “You think I sent it out like that? As if” the lanky man went back to his task “Even if I did, it was possibly a slight slip! We had a lot of letters yesterday.” Mogens nodded and watched as Jesper completed his task. Mogens just watched him gather the outgoing mail, as was normal. Everyday Jesper did the tasks in order and usually finished everything at the same time each day. There was only one time a year that he fell behind, and that was right near Christmas. It was January though, so that season had just passed. “You know Valentine's is coming up,” the postman said out of nowhere, “I find it kind of odd no one sends more letters then.” 

Mogens gave a shrug “No one really does romance off the island postman” Jesper would normally give him ‘the look’ the one that said he was annoyed by something that Mogens did or said. Instead, he nodded as he handed Mogens the outgoing mail for the day. “That makes sense I guess, this is all for the day. Go do your job.” With that Jesper made a ‘go away’ motion with his hand and went upstairs to his living quarters. Mogens watched him for a moment, then left.  
===  
“Another one?” he looked at it in disbelief, again just with his name and address on it. “Guess so sir,” said the postal worker and Mogens took it home with him. Opening it he furrowed his brows and read it.

-Mogens,  
I guess I decided to write again. How is it on the mainland? I don’t think you ever talk about it. Is it lonely? I know that I can feel alone, even with a whole town around me. I find myself looking forward to seeing your boat come every day. It adds an extra spring to my step to know you’re here. Is that too sappy? That’s probably too sappy. 

I hope you don’t feel too alone…  
XO-

Mogens turned the letter over again and put it back into the envelope again, and added it with the other. It was likely nothing...just a lonely person who for some reason wanted to write him letters. Mogens looked to his desk, where his own stationery was then shook his head. No...even if he did write back he didn’t know who to send it back to.  
===  
“Hey postman, you slipped up again,” he said while he leaned into the window. Jesper was finishing his sorting, there were fewer letters than yesterday “Hm?” the other male turned to him and Mogens felt his smile dropping. Then he snorted and chuckled “Whoa, look who decided to be all sparkly!” Jesper huffed “Yes, yes, get it out.” his face and hair had glitter that shimmered and shined as he moved. He lifted a letter that also had glitter on it “Some kid decided to get creative” there was an almost whiny note to Jesper’s voice, but they both knew he loved the kids.

“What did you say about slipping?” Mogens wiped his eyes of the tears of joy “Oh...right! I got another letter” Jesper raised a brow as he sorted the sparkling mail from one of the kids. “Another huh? I wonder how I could have missed two” Mogens watched as he ran a hand through his hair, some of the glitter falling out. Mogens shrugged “Who knows...you really didn’t notice them??” Jesper gave an exasperated sigh “I don’t keep track like that...there are too many letters to do so” that was true enough. He then leaned against his counter, then picked up an envelope nearby “I did catch this one though, guess you want it?” 

Jesper flipped it so Mogens could see that it was the same as the other two “It’s the only outgoing I got today, or I may have missed it again” Mogens moved to get it, but Jesper moved it right out of reach. “Say the magic word” Mogens widened his eyes. Jesper was...teasing him? It was an odd switch for the postman who normally just treated him like an annoyance “Please?” Mogens said with a smile and Jesper sighed while handing it over. Glitter had gotten on it too. “I won’t deliver it the next time...they really need to put a return address.” Jesper then stood up and headed upstairs. 

Mogens watched him and opened his new mail right there. Was he actually excited?

-Mogens,  
You don’t have to write back, I mean, I haven’t been able to even let you know who this is from. Still, for some reason, it’s...helping me. Writing these I mean. It feels like I’m talking to a friend who is just there to listen. Do you have any friends? I know you act like a jerk, but surely there is someone who can see past that? I have seen past it, so I am sure someone else has too.

I hope you are doing well today, maybe I will write again tomorrow  
XO-

Mogens smiled as he put the letter back into the envelope, then realized he had no reason to go back home tonight. Maybe he would just spend the night in the new inn. Moving that way, he didn’t realize how happy he looked as he went down the street.  
===  
“Hey Jesper, how is it going today?” The blonde man gave him a look of shock, just coming back from picking up the mail for the day. Mogens was early and in a rather good mood. “Oh, so you DO know my name, good to know.” Oops...oh well. Shrugging, Mogens leaned against the window. “Did you sleep in town?” Jesper asked as he set his satchel down, then got the letters out of it. He started shuffling through them, to get them ready for sorting. 

“Sure did, no reason to leave if there ain’t any mail after all” also there was no real reason to go back to his empty home every day. “I missed seeing your boat” the comment was made almost off-hand, as the man turned to put the letters into their proper place. Mogens stared, one of the letters resounding in his head at the words. His secret writer had said something about looking forward to seeing his boat. “You watch for my boat?” 

Jesper shrugged “Helps me know what time it is, and if I am running behind or not.” Oh...well, he did have a set schedule so that made sense. Why did he feel disappointed though? “It also helps me brace for your usual snide and teasing remarks to me and…” Jesper paused “Mogens?” He blinked and realized he had probably shown some of his disappointment. “Oh, so you miss me, princess?” Jesper made a face then turned back to his task. “As if! Do you think I enjoy having you around??” No, Mogens did not think that in the least. “Hey…” Jesper continued but turned his head enough to show he was listening. “Do you think...you can get a letter to the person writing me?” 

Jesper froze, going stiff and straight. Mogens had never seen him stand so straight. “You know how to write?” it was asked in a tone he couldn’t place, likely disbelief. “Sure I do, just never really saw the point, ya know?” Jesper slid the next letter in hard enough that Mogens could hear it hit the wall. “Of course you wouldn’t” there was a bite to his tone, sharper than normal that had Mogens standing straighter. 

Jesper moved to the counter with five letters in hand, straightening them out by tapping them a bit forcibly on the counter. “I suppose you are going to tell them to stop pestering you? Hm?” Mogens saw that Jesper looked...well, angry was the only way to really describe it. “Without a return address, there isn’t much I can do” he moved and handed over the five letters, which Mogens guessed was all there was for the outgoing. Mogens moved to take them but met resistance since Jesper didn’t let go.

Mogens met the man’s gaze and met more than just anger. There was something more there too, something that made him frown and shake his head realizing he hadn’t answered the question. “No...nothing like that. Thought it would be nice to write back? You can get it to them right?” Jesper frowned and looked like he didn’t believe the boatman. “Fine, I’ll try” he then let go of the letters and moved away, going upstairs. Mogens stood there for a minute before moving to his boat, shuffling through the letters, and of course, finding one for him.  
===  
Mogens waited until he was home, first adding the one from yesterday to the growing pile then opening the new one. 

-You know, I didn’t see your boat leave today. Where do you stay when you don’t go to the mainland? The inn? Or do you have a house here? I always wondered that...when I see you around town when you should already be home. I hope it’s somewhere warm, it gets very cold here...but I guess I don’t have to tell you that. I really hope you don’t mind me writing to you either, but if you do...you can always let me know. 

Though, I don’t suppose you can write? Or can you? 

I hope you are doing well Mogens… XO-

Mogens read it over again. ‘I really hope you don’t mind me writing to you’ and ‘I don’t suppose you can write?’ He set the letter down and stared at the pile for a moment then went to the desk. He got his quill out, dipped it in ink and began his own letter.

-Hey stranger,  
I don’t mind your letters at all. I can write fine, but I don’t usually have a reason to. You see...I don’t actually have many friends. There are only a few I would even like to consider as such, but they act like they don’t want me around. It’s probably because you’re right. I tease and push everyone’s buttons wrong. So I am alone, especially when I get back home…-

Mogens paused and dipped the quill again, then hesitated. How much could he open up to a complete stranger? Looking at the letters he already had he sighed and decided to just go for it.

-to the mainland. It’s rather boring here really, not much happens and I don’t have any neighbors to pester, or that would pester me. I guess… I guess I just get scared of anyone coming close to me. Of seeing past my gruff and just liking me...for me. I’ve never had that before, and don’t think I ever will. 

Reading your letters...they are like having a friend that I have denied myself for so long. So I thank you, and I hope you write me more...if this letter even finds you. Keep safe stranger-

Mogens hesitated again, then added an X and O to the end. Hugs and kisses..shaking his head he let it dry as he got an envelope and then felt at a loss as to what to write. Sighing, he decided to just write ‘From Mogens’ and hope that Jesper could do the rest.  
===  
“Hey postman” he leaned into the window, his letter tapping the edge and his normal shit-eating grin in place. That fell away fast though. Jesper looked like hell. Almost as bad as after his first two weeks here. Unshaven face and tired eyes looked back to him. “Whoa, long night? Who’s the lucky lady?” there was really only one single lady he could ever picture Jesper with. Alva, the school teacher. He felt his heart clench at the thought but ignored it. 

“Is that it?” Jesper pointed to the letter and Mogens nodded before handing it over. Jesper looked it over “Hmph, good enough I guess” then moved to sort it into a cubby Mogens had never noticed before. It just had a question mark under it instead of one of the letters of the alphabet. Jesper went back to the counter and leaned against it tiredly. “So...any outgoing?” Jesper reached under the counter and handed him two envelopes. Neither one was for him. 

Feeling his heart drop he looked to Jesper again “That’s it?” The man rose a brow and gave him a sideways glance. Then an odd look before he sighed and reached under the counter again before handing over a third “Better not have just...brushed them off Mogens” it was a tired edge, but still an edge. Mogens took the letter fast like Jesper might deny him it. “Told ya I wasn’t going to…” Jesper just looked away, not moving to go anywhere else. For once Mogens decided to just leave the postman without any other remarks.  
===  
Mogens got home and frowned to see this letter was one line 

-Why am I doing this, it’s so stupid-

That was it, no X, no O. His heart felt like lead when he put it with the others. What had he done wrong? If he didn’t even know who it was, how could he apologize- He looked to his desk and with a determined stride soon sat at it and wrote his own letter.  
===  
Jesper wasn’t in the post office when he arrived. Mogens leaned in to the window and looked inside, then around the empty room before glancing up. He ran a hand at the edge of the letter he had written “Hey postman?” he called out, as loud as he dared, and got only silence. “Jesper??” he tried again, and still got nothing. He sighed and set his letter on the counter, hoping it would get to who it needed to get to. Then he walked towards the inn with his hands in his pockets and a deep frown. He didn’t receive a letter today.  
===  
While in the inn, a sound got his attention, coming from the door. He got up and went over, and there it was. A letter. Quickly he opened the door and looked both ways down the hall, but no one was around. Whoever had dropped it off was fast. Moving back into the room he picked it up and soon opened it to read.

-I figured it was the inn you stayed at, I hope I was right. Thank you for the letters, I never thought you would ever write back. You told me a lot that I never thought you would too. Is it because it is easier to write? I wish you could say it to me, and that I could say these things to you. I think I’m scared too. 

If there was one thing you would want for Valentine’s, what would it be? I only ask because it is coming soon XO-

Morgens smiled gently, then looked around. There was nothing to write with here...but there was at the post office. Would Jesper be there? Getting up he got his coat on and hoped the postman would be there this time. He tucked the recent letter in his pocket as he walked to the post office.  
===  
Jesper answered his knock and let him in silently. “At the Inn again? Really Mogens, this may become a habit if you’re not careful” his voice sounded kind of...dull. Mogens didn’t really have time to wonder about it. “I need to write something...the inn doesn’t have the supplies.” Jesper got a pencil and paper and slid them over silently, then sat behind the counter. The blonde male stared out the window as Mogens wrote as fast as he dared and still make sure that his note was legible. 

-Hey stranger,  
Yes, I stay at the inn when I don’t go back to the mainland, can’t exactly afford two houses. I am so glad you got my letters. I thought you might not, because...well, I don’t even know who you are.-

Glancing to Jesper, he saw that the man was still not watching him. 

-I know who I hope you are though. I want us to talk too. 

For Valentine's, I would like us to go out for a date. If you feel like you’re up to it Jesper. At least I really truly hope this is you… I’m sorry for all the shit I gave you, but it sounds like you can see past that all. I hope you can see past it enough to go out with me.

Love, Mogens-

With that, he folded it up, put it in an envelope and put the normal ‘From Mogens’ on it. “Here you are postman” he handed it over and Jesper took it silently. Mogens offered him a soft smile before leaving and going back to the inn.  
===  
The next day there were no letters, not even for him, and Jesper wasn’t talking to him. Mogens stayed at the inn again, just because he hoped that a letter might arrive again there.  
===  
There wasn’t anything and Jesper seemed upset the next day, even so far that he was a bit short with one of the children when Mogens arrived. Again he didn’t speak to Mogens and only interacted with him to give him the outgoing mail in a small sack. Looked like he was going back to the mainland this time. 

“Jesper” he grabbed the man’s sleeve to hold him in place “Are you...feeling okay?” Jesper gave him a look and then brushed his hand off “Fine” it was sort and as dull as the last time he spoke to him. The other male went upstairs and Mogens felt a frown on his face as he returned home. 

Still no letter.  
===  
By the time he arrived at the post office again, he knew something was wrong. There was a whole line of kids waiting, and even a few adults there. “Hey Mogens, where’s the postman? He didn’t get our mail today!” Mogens paused “He didn’t?” he looked towards the building then decided that he had had enough. With a grim expression, he went into the building and headed upstairs with a “You all stay there!” shouted behind him.

Once he got upstairs he froze. There were papers scattered around, with hasty scribblings, scratches and some with bad ink spills. Several were balled up and seemingly tossed anywhere. Mogens looked around then spotted what he figured was Jesper, still in the bed and covered in sheets. Paper crunched under his feet as he walked over to the bed, a tinge of annoyance towards the skinny male rising as he pulled back the sheets.

Only to find Jesper curled up and hugging himself, a red tinge to his cheeks and dried tear streaks on his face. There was a crumpled letter in his hold, and Mogens took it gently. Jesper mumbled something and Mogens paused before seeing the man was still asleep. Looking at the paper he saw it was a letter, supposedly for him.

-You weren’t supposed to figure out who I was. How...how do I say I’m not ready without hurting your feelings? I’m still too scared, too much of a coward. I can’t...I can’t face you anymore without feeling heavy guilt. Like I led you on, and now I can’t say yes. No matter how much I want to Mogens, I can’t say yes. Shit.-

Mogens lowered the half crumbled letter and looked around again. Were these all tries for letting him down gently? Mogens sighed “You’re an idiot Jesper…” he didn’t mean it in a mean way. If the guy was scared, he could just say so. Mogens had asked, just because he wanted to. His denial didn’t ruin anything. Moving he rubbed Jesper’s forehead, just to try and wake him and felt heat under his touch. This made him pause and he looked Jesper over more carefully.

If he really thought about it, that dull voice could have been due to a sore throat. Had Jesper gotten himself sick worrying over this? Rolling his eyes he knew the answer was yes “Idiot” he muttered and then moved to cover Jesper back up. Remembering the line at the door he went back downstairs “Okay folks! I’ll be taking the mail for now.” There were mutters, but he was technically authorized to handle the job. He took the letters as quickly as he could and noticed the last in line was Alva. “Hey teach...Alva. Got a favor to ask of ya.” 

Alva gave him the stink eye, crossing her arms. Mogens supposed that was his own fault. “Jesper has a fever” he pointed to the upstairs with his thumb “Could you scurry on down to the doctor?” Alva stared at him, then frowned “How do you know he has a fever?” There wasn’t time for this “Checked when I saw the line. C’mon Alva I’ll owe you a big one, and he really needs it.” She narrowed her eyes and he huffed “Fine, I’ll go myself and he can burn upstairs in the meantime!” Alva moved then “I’m going, you better be telling the truth about that favor!!”

Mogens grumbled and headed upstairs, then started cleaning up all the ‘bad’ letters, throwing them out. As he cleaned he saw Jesper had made a pile of the letters Mogens had written. Just like his pile at home, but not as tall. That made Mogens smile then a cough had him checking on the other man. Jesper muttered something but was still asleep. Did he talk in his sleep? That was kinda...cute actually. Putting his hand on Jesper’s forehead he still felt heat there. The cough confirmed that the postman was ill. 

Shaking his head he went and put the kettle on the stove, to make Jesper tea to drink when he woke up. As the tea heated he just watched the sleeping form on the bed, and for a moment wondered what he was doing. If he stuck around, Jesper might freak out. If he stuck around others might figure out that he wasn’t as much of an ass as he seemed to be. “Hey, Mogens! I’m back with the doctor! I swear if Jesper is fine when we get up there I’ll--” she didn’t get a chance to finish her threat, seeing as just then Jesper decided to go into a fit of deep hacking coughs that made Mogens wince.

Those must really hurt. Jesper groaned at the end and opened his eyes blearily “Alva? Is that you?” the voice sounded strained and the woman was up in a hurry with the doctor in tow. Mogens turned to the kettle, getting a mug ready without a word. Faintly he was aware of the doctor asking a bunch of questions that Jesper answered in a raspy voice. The kettle whistled and he poured the tea, soon setting the mug on the nightstand next to Jesper’s bed. He could feel the postman’s eyes on him and chancing a glance saw what he could only call fear in those eyes. “Hey postman,” he said with a grin he didn’t really feel like sporting “Forget to put on your scarf or something? You know...I had to do your job for ya...you owe me for that” he saw Jesper pale and it took a moment for him to realize that the lanky man thought the date would be the payment. 

Mogens cursed his stupid mouth before giving Jesper a wink “Just get me some of that fine booze ya sometimes have, you know that pricey one with the fancy label.” Jesper stared at him then slowly nodded. Mogens chuckled and then moved away, getting ready to leave. “Wait…” Mogens froze and looked back “You...will you come back?” Jesper asked, looking at him with those fever glazed eyes. Probably too sick to know what he was asking. “Sure postman” he shrugged “Guess I could do that” Jesper smiled and he smiled back before heading down to deal with the mail for the day.  
===  
Alva came down as he was sorting “What was that?” Mogens looked to her briefly before returning focus to the mail “Can’t say I know what you’re talking about.” He slid letters into their proper place as she watched him. “Look I know he likes you” he paused for a moment then slid in the next letter “I mean we’re friends, and well, I got him drunk and he spilled the beans. You know how he is drunk…” Mogens nodded. It had only been once that he had been around drunk Jesper, and it felt a bit TOO cruel to take advantage of how truthful the man was in that state.

“So if you’re just messing with him to...I don’t know hurt his feelings later-” “Alva stop” he heard her mouth shut from where he was “I don’t aim to hurt him, I...actually asked him out. Think it...freaked him out and now he got himself all sick cus he overthinks everything.” He sighed and his shoulders slumped “He is the one who...doesn’t want to, so I guess you could say I was the one...to get hurt” he heard her come closer, and sort of could tell she was studying his face. “Wow, you’re telling the truth” Mogens shrugged and went back to his task, soon finishing up. “You know I suggested he write his feelings down…” 

Mogens looked to her “Yea...he started sending me letters” it was surprising that only a few of them had made him want to try and actually date the postman...to realize his feelings for the man. Alva looked surprised “Huh...well...now what?” Mogens shook his head “Heck if I know...he wants me to stay right now, but I think it’s the fever talking.” Alva crossed her arms “You’re just lying to yourself saying that. He cares for you, and maybe this is his way to be close to you right now.” Mogens frowned, unsure about that “Well, in any case, someone has to do the mail, so I’ll stick around.”  
===  
So he did, helping with the mail and when he wasn’t doing the mail he was upstairs with Jesper. They didn’t talk, and Mogens was oddly fine with that. Jesper just wanted him nearby. Mogens would make him tea and Jesper would drink it, while they sat in silence.  
===  
The fever broke on the third day, causing Jesper to sweat heavily and mumble deliriously. Morgens did what he could, but he felt uneasy seeing the other man so out of sorts. Then finally, finally the whole ordeal was over by the fourth day. Mogens felt both glad and sad to be leaving, but he had to go home and take the outgoing mail to the mainland.  
===  
When he returned, everything was back to normal. Jesper treated him the same as always, but he didn’t have the heart to return the favor. He found himself falling to silence more often than not, not even bothering to tease the postman about his sickness. Jesper was giving him weird looks, but Morgens just couldn’t invest himself into puzzling them out.  
===  
“Hey I got that booze you wanted” he looked up at the voice, he had been staring at the floor while he waited for the mail. It took his tired mind a few moments to realize that Jesper was holding out the bottle with a note tied to it. “Oh right...that favor” he took it gently, rubbing a thumb over the glass. He looked at the note and a now familiar handwriting had his eyes roaming over the letters. Blinking he had to again, his mind not comprehending the single and simple word. 

-Yes-

“What’s this supposed to mean?” he flicked the note lightly, not wanting to look to the other man. Not wanting to get his hopes up just to have them dashed again. “You asked for a date” Now he did look up and saw that Jesper was beat red. Not from a fever either. Mogens's mind decided to work again and he straightened from his slumped position. Still, there was a small seed of doubt “What changed your mind?” Jesper glanced at him nervously “Well...you stayed” the man had a conflict of emotions going across his features and Mogens stood a bit more properly. “Just because I asked you too, and I figured...that meant you were serious.” Jesper rubbed the back of his neck “That I didn’t have to be scared of you suddenly not liking me, because if you stayed for...that mess...then you were probably going to stay for good.”

Mogens felt a smile spread across his face “God kid, you worry too much” he set the booze to the side and then entered the building. Then he was right in front of Jesper “Problem is I don’t think I wanna wait till Valentines anymore.” That blush deepened, and Mogens could only think that was downright sexy. Moving his hand he lifted Jesper’s head gently, looking into those brown eyes “I think I want that date today.” Jesper gave a kind of nervous chuckle “O...okay” Morgens grinned happily and withdrew his hand just as gently. “Okay indeed” he gave Jesper a kiss on the forehead then moved to leave, “I’ll pick you up later”

“Yea...later….” came the almost dreamy response. Mogens was humming as he went home to get ready for the first date of his life...and hopefully, it wouldn’t be the last. To think this all started with a letter.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would expand on this, but here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS- There's smut here ;)

Mogens watched as Jesper moved the utensils around, raising his brow in silent amusement. By now, they had been on several dates, today was just sort of special in that it was Valentine's. Jesper moved his cup and then looked at Mogens "See? This makes much more sense." Mogens scanned the layout Jesper had made and shrugged. "Seems more complicated to me."

Jesper just gave a simple "Tsk" and then fell silent. Mogens wondered what they looked like to the other customers at the small food place. Mogens was leaning against the table with a lazy slouch and calm smile. Jesper was sitting straight and other than fixing his silverware, he had been quite still. It was at times like these that it was easier to see that he had come from wealth.

Mogens didn't even know how to properly cut his food...according to Jesper, that is. He himself thought he cut it just fine. It still entered his mouth in smaller portions, so it wound up being the same results. Moving his gaze he looked over the outfit Jesper had worn for this date. It wasn't his normal postal uniform, but instead, clothes that fit his former standing as the heir to the royal postal academy. 

It made Mogens uncomfortable, though he knew that Jesper was just trying to look nice. Maybe they were too far on the separate sides of the spectrum of rich and poor to really be together. Mogens looked at the table. This wasn't the first time he had thought something like that. Jesper was always irritated with him for not doing things properly...or what the taller man viewed as proper anyway.

"Maybe we should stop dating" he didn't even realize he had said it out loud until a shaky "What?" Came from across him. Looking at Jesper he saw a deep sadness on the other man's face. "Sorry...it's just been bugging me. We are so different...so far apart, raised in different worlds." Jesper frowned deeply, and it hurt him to see the happiness had vanished so easily. 

"Could we really be together past a certain point? You're always correcting me for stuff I never learned...and then you dress like that…" He motioned and saw Jesper gripping at his legs. "I don't even own anything fancier than what I have on" Jesper furrowed his brows. "I see…"

Silence grew between them, and Mogens watched Jesper struggling with something before he suddenly stood. Mogens looked away, not wanting to watch the other man leave when he heard something drop to the ground. Moving he saw the coat Jesper had been wearing was now on the floor, and looking up, he saw Jesper take off his vest as well. Then the thin man rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. 

Mogens watched in near shock as the blonde male then ruffled his well-groomed hair and then sat back down, soon noticeably slouching in his chair. "Is this better then?" There was no anger or sadness to the words, just a mild curiosity. Mogens actually snorted and he saw Jesper smile "Honestly, all that? Doesn't matter to me" Jesper looked at his fingers as if he was bored, then ran a hand through his hair. That fixed some of the messy state the ruffling had caused, but not completely.

"I'm sorry for correcting you...I used to hate that...being corrected" Jesper sighed "I can't change that part of me, no matter how much I may want to." Their food came and Jesper sat up straight again, tsking at himself. Mogens could see him trying to find a middle ground between the slouch and his ramrod straight posture and slowly grinned. "You don't have to try so hard…"

Jesper started cutting his food, glancing up briefly as he did so. "I made you uncomfortable though, that wasn't my intent. The outfit...was something my dad sent and well, the only other outfit I have is my uniform." Oh… Mogens moved and straightened as much as he could manage before starting on his own food. "Perhaps it is a bit too...wealthy for this island" Mogens snorted again and he could see that smile warming on the other man's face. 

"I guess my point is...that I love YOU Mogens, warts and all, and don't care about our social standings." Mogens paused, everything in him slowly warming until it reached his face. Jesper had just said… "You love me?" Jesper froze, and his eyes widened before he went beet red. He was so handsome when he blushed… "Well...yes, I thought that was obvious!" Mogens grinned, feeling actually emotion behind the curves. "I don't think you ever said it though. In your letters, you just said you cared, and that you liked me." 

Jesper looked at his plate, steadily growing even redder. Mogens started eating and Jesper sighed deeply. "Is that...the only problem?" Mogens chewed, giving himself time to watch Jesper carefully. It looked like what he said could break or save the other man. Such a delicate balance, it was hard to really tell what could save...and what could break. 

Jesper was waiting for his answer, tenseness showing in the man's posture. "I guess it's the only one that's been bothering me" Jesper relaxed, the tenseness easing. He had said the right thing, then. "Good...but if anything else bothers you...don't be afraid of mentioning it. That is a part of dating right...a give and take of feelings?" 

Mogens thought that over, then realized something. Jesper sounded a little uncertain. Was this...his first time dating someone? Meeting the other man's gaze for a moment he grinned "Sure." Jesper gave a smile on his own and they went back to their meal. Now Mogens was wondering if he was a good or bad person to date for the very first time. 

If Jesper was that inexperienced… "Am I...your first?" Jesper jerked his head up and flushed "Well...no, not technically my first. I courted women back in the city…" Mogens watched Jesper's expression shift to a more mellow variation. "I never felt an attachment to any of them, and certainly not...love." Oh, so this was the tall man's first experience with love. That he could handle a little better.

They both returned to their meals, a comfortable silence growing between them. Maybe there was no real reason to worry after all. Jesper had said he loved him...and he loved the clumsy fool in return. His insides warmed again and he smiled happily for the rest of the meal.  
\---  
After their meal, Jesper picked up his jacket and vest then just held them as they left the little food place. This town was still constantly improving, such an open area where both clans could eat wouldn't have existed two years ago. Jesper took his hand, getting his full attention "I got some wine back home...want to share?" 

Mogens shrugged, his way of saying 'Sure, why not?' And Jesper headed to the house he had bought about a year ago. It was a two-story building close to the ocean, painted blue and with white trim. Mogens could easily see his boat from here. Interesting. He had never really put much thought into Jesper's choice of the house location before. Scratching his chin, he let himself be led inside and he sat at the available table as Jesper went and got the wine and glasses.

"I hope you like red…" Jesper set the bottle down and Mogens moved it to look at the label. This wasn't the watered-down cheap sort easily found just about anywhere. This wine had to be from the city, the label was that fancy. Jesper opened it and poured some for them both before sitting and taking his own glass. "What else did your dad send you?" This wine had to be from the elder Johanssen after all...Jesper certainly couldn't get a hold of it otherwise. 

Jesper waved a hand dismissively as he gently swirled his wine "Just the wine and some clothes." Mogens raised a brow as Jesper took a sip and sighed before practically melting in his chair. "Maybe some silk sheets…" the other man flushed "More money…." Mogens took a sip of his own cup and frowned at the strength. It wasn't what he had expected, he always had pegged Jesper as the type to not drink decent alcohol.

Then again, maybe Jesper just didn't like what was already available on the island. "I mean...who do you think spoiled me?" Mogens grunted and set his glass down and saw that Jesper had grown all mellow again. He could tell that the thinner man was overthinking something. "There's nothing wrong with him sending you stuff." Jesper ran a hand around the rim of his glass.

"Right...I knew that" still Mogens could see a tenseness easing again. Shaking his head he leaned against the table as Jesper drank more. A silence fell between them again, Mogens was starting to miss the chatter that usually partnered with these dates. Jesper moved, getting up and heading over to a piano that Mogens was just now noticing, then again he hadn't really looked around properly. Jesper stretched and started playing.

It was...good, but not very familiar to his ears. It was more fascinating to watch those thin fingers move against the keys in a kind of fluid motion that he doubted many others around here could match. Others around here usually didn't choose the piano to play though...mostly handheld instruments or ones that could be moved easily. The music started to change, the sound coming forward in a different manner. 

A bar jig, Mogens saw Jesper wink at him and he chuckled. Had the other man learned that...just for him? Jesper soon stopped and sat in front of those keys with a more focused look before the fingers went to the keys again. Mogens could see him mouthing words as the tune slowly played out, a more uncertain thing until it picked up and flowed as Jesper gained confidence in the tune. 

Mogens blinked and found the tune more than familiar. It was a song he sang often, after all. Mostly when he was alone...or THOUGHT he was alone. Jesper had obviously heard him singing it at some point to give it a try. Smiling he listened to it and then a voice joined the piano with the actual words. Jesper's voice wasn't perfect, he sounded nervous and like he couldn't remember all the words.

Mogens decided to throw him a rope, so to speak, and soon sang along with the shanty. He could hear Jesper gain more confidence, the voice with his shifting and sounding better by the second. Once the song was finished Jesper was beaming and he was sure he had a smile to match. "Not bad" Jesper flushed and then rejoined him at the table, but sat in his lap instead of on the empty chair. Mogens lifted his head and Jesper leaned forward, and soon their lips met.

Mogens moved, a hand going to Jesper's head as he felt thin arms wrap around his neck. The kiss was warm and honest and just...perfect for their first one. Jesper soon broke it to breathe and then he felt Jesper's forehead against his own. "I've been wanting to do that all day" Mogens wrapped his arms around Jesper's waist. "All day huh?" Jesper nodded and he chuckled. 

This man...who had been just a source of amusement not that long ago...now had wormed his way into Mogens’ life and heart, and honestly? Mogens couldn't ask for more. Leaning up a little, Jesper guessed his intention and closed the gap to form another kiss. Mogens tightened his hold, causing Jesper to move forward in his lap. "Ah…" Jesper broke the kiss again with a heavy flush. Mogens could feel what might be causing the other man's flustered state and just smiled as gently as he could manage.

Jesper offered a more nervous smile and Mogens just rubbed the thinner back until Jesper relaxed and closed in for their third kiss in a row. Mogens moved a hand and got it into Jesper's pants, soon wrapping around the hard member there. Jesper gave a muffled "Mmm?!" But didn't break their kiss, actually pressing into it as Mogens adjusted himself and started to rub Jespers cock.

At the same time, he moved his tongue and asked for entrance which Jesper gave him with a small gasp. Mogens held Jesper with one hand, his other still rubbing and then squeezing with an easy-going rhythm that already had Jesper moaning. Then the thin man moved to thrust into his hand at his own pace and Mogens let him. He felt thin fingers go to his hair, knocking his hat off and gripping gently as Jesper broke their kiss yet again, but this time to voice a louder moan. 

Mogens found a thin neck within easy access of his mouth and kissed there. He felt Jesper adjust, giving him better access and gasping as Mogens bit the spot. "O...oh…" Mogens felt himself getting hard too and soon moved just enough to get his own pants down, letting his hard cock free then Jesper did the same, his eyes already blown with pleasure. Now with only their tops on, Jesper went back to thrusting in his hand and he used his free one to prep Jesper's ass for entry.

The sounds Jesper was making were more musical than the song they had sung. Mogens soon felt Jesper arch his back with a cry "Oh Mogens!" Growling low with his own pleasure he moved Jesper easily and helped guide his cock into the other. Jesper gasped and panted then crashed their lips together in a more desperate sort of kiss...like he couldn't get enough of it.

Mogens moved, gaining a breathy moan and grasping fingers in his hair. Then they were both thrusting, Jesper with a bit more ease, and taking most of the lead as the passion built. Mogens just let it happen, his position only allowing a certain amount of motion to begin with. Jesper was all hands, leaving his hair to rub over his body. This time Mogens broke the kiss, going for the neck again and kissing toward the shoulder before he bit again. 

Jesper thrust harder into his hand "Oh yes! More...please…" cocking a brow, he obliged and soon lost himself in driving Jesper further over the edge with small bites and hard scratches. Jesper was a panting, moaning mess and started moving faster, driving himself hard onto Mogens' cock. Mogens made a mental note of this for a later time as he felt himself getting to his own edge. "Hah...Jesper, I'm going to…!" Not long after saying this he released, clawing at Jesper with his free hand as his seed dumped into Jesper's ass.

Jesper chased his own release and soon cried out loudly and Mogens felt the hot seed on his hand. It mostly got on their shirts as they rode out their orgasms then Mogens collapsed against the chair, and Jesper lay against him, both breathing hard from the activity. Mogens moved only enough to hold Jesper and closed his eyes “I love you.” There, he had actually said it. He could feel Jesper's happy grin and soon lips met his neck, causing him to shiver. “I love you too” then Jesper started to relax against him, the weight more than manageable as they just rested there. Soon he could tell that Jesper had fallen asleep and he chuckled. 

Opening his eyes he moved his head and enjoyed the view of Jesper looking so relaxed and content. It was a good look on the postman, and Mogens was sure he would get to see it plenty of times in the future. Closing his eyes again, he moved just enough to be more comfortable then sighed. It was nice to just be together like this…he didn’t feel like he needed anything else. Yes...this is all he really needed, and he hoped it would last for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I HC along with others that Jesper can play the piano. That he enjoys it, and just maybe would go out of his way to learn songs is SO would like :D


End file.
